


Secret

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Secret

It was a balmy evening in Aurelia that was just starting to intensify.

I sat up in bed observing my wife, Queen Annelyse, slip out of her golden robe and walk over to me. My heart raced at the sight of her naked form, more beautiful than all the gold and diamonds encrusting our room. She guided my face towards her breasts, which I kissed eagerly while my hand pulled her closer, our bodies already slick with sweat in anticipation… 

Sleep eluded me that night, but it was a peaceful restlessness. I shifted in the bed to spoon my darling Annelyse, who continued to sleep soundly. Her skin smelled of lye and was soft to the touch. As my hands caressed her body, I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different about my queen, and I didn’t know if that was cause for celebration or tragedy.

Weeks went by and with the passage of time came a change in Annelyse’s demeanor. Life was becoming harder for my bride as her energy started to decline, violent illness struck her every morning, and even her supple breasts were now tender to my touch.

A wonderful thought crossed my mind, but I dared not speak it out loud for fear that I might jinx the joyous news. Luckily, I didn’t have to wait long to hear my beloved Annelyse give voice to my great hope. One night, when I retired to our bedchamber, I saw her standing by the window. From the way her skin glowed and the sparkle in her eye, I knew instantly what she was about to say.

“Tevan,” she started, rubbing her stomach softly, “our family is about to get a little bigger.”

I was overwhelmed with joy and rushed over to place delicate kisses all over Annelyse’s beautiful face. After years of trying, I was finally about to be a father. Dreams danced about in my head. I pictured playing with the child, teaching them what it is to be royalty, and showing them the land of my family’s origin when we would visit Fydoria.

Of course, Annelyse and I had been happy, even at the prospect of remaining childless. The nobles of Aurelia could pester us all they wanted for an heir, but my wife and I promised each other that having a baby would be our decision, not theirs. Just the same, it would be nice to cease their incessant nagging.

For far too brief a period of time, Annelyse and I remained in bliss. Aurelian and Fydorian bards composed sonnets detailing the glory that was to come for our kingdom and the Drammir family name, we received word from Queen Kenna and Val of Stormholt as well as other from the Five Kingdoms, and people everywhere were happy.

***

Only a few months into Annelyse’s pregnancy, I noticed a change in her behavior. She became increasingly distant, sometimes to the point of hastily walking in the opposite direction upon seeing me. Days went by with us hardly saying a word to each other. I couldn’t eat or sleep from my sorrow. In the days I should have been happiest, why was my wife consigning me to such misery? 

The answer to my question would come at the latest of Aurelia’s legendary parties. Wine flowed from gold chalices to the eager lips of the people, rich, succulent food adorned the dining tables, confetti rained down upon us, and it was impossible to hear oneself think amidst such noise. 

Through the sea of people, I spotted Annelyse, slumped lazily in a plush, purple chair, obviously imported from Fydoria. The self-pitying look on her face filled me with anger, and I could stand it no more. Frustrated, I shoved people out of my way with reckless abandon until I reached my wife and reached out for her hand.

Instead, Annelyse stood up and started to run. I chased after her, calling her name, and beckoning the guards to stop her, but it was no use. They couldn’t hear me, and I had no choice but to catch her myself.

My legs pounded against the slick, gleaming floor. I was exhausted, but it didn’t matter. One way or another, Annelyse was going to talk to me. After several minutes, I discarded my thick, flowing cape and felt myself close the distance. Annelyse was finally cornered at the end of the hallway when she turned around with a defeated look. At first, I was furious at her for avoiding me with such tenacity, but then the tears pooled in her eyes and she fell to her knees. I couldn’t help but feel guilt and pity for her.

“My darling wife,” I said, stroking her hair gently, “why do you run from me? Please, talk to me. Or at the very least, take care of yourself. You’re carrying our precious baby.”

Annelyse laughed, but there was no humor in it. “No, I’m not. I haven’t been for a while.”

At the revelation, I fell down as though I’d been punched in my stomach. I started to replay those last words, desperately hoping I’d misheard them, but the salty tears and Annelyse’s smudged make up told me otherwise.

“I’m sorry, Tevan. I… I had a miscarriage. I lost the baby.” She wailed harshly, her words barely intelligible, “you must hate me.”

Slowly, I managed to pull myself up before gently taking Annelyse by her arms and looking into her beautiful, brown eyes. I peered into her soul and once again, I saw my beloved wife. The woman that I loved more than anything in the world. 

“I could never hate you, my love.” I softly kissed her forehead. How I loved the warmth of her skin on my lips again, even with the sorry in my heart. “But why didn’t you tell me what happened? Why did you keep this a secret?”

Even though the tears continued to stream down her flawless face, Annelyse managed to take a deep breath and compose herself. She looked mournfully at me.

“You were so happy about the prospect of being a father. I couldn’t stand the thought of taking that away from you. I’m so sorry, sweet Tevan. This is all my fault.”

I held her close as we sobbed together, whispering in her ear that I’ll always love her and assurances that I’d never blame her for this tragedy. Annelyse and I have never cried like that before or since, and though there will always be a deep pain in my soul, I knew that we’d grow closer as husband and wife. We’d try again and again if need be, but taking comfort that whether it was our destiny to have children or not, our love would endure and grow through all of time and beyond.


End file.
